Unas dulces sandías para HYDE
by AngelyAkuma
Summary: Tour VAMPS 2009. . . . ( " " ) ( 'o' ) -(,,)-(,,)- HYDE tomaba una ducha después de un agitado concierto.


Tour VAMPS 2009.

.

( " " )  
( ='o'= )

HYDE tomaba una ducha después de un agitado concierto.  
-?Cantando en el baño, me acuerdo de ti...cantando en el baño ... ? ...  
-Oye Takarai ! -KAZ entraba en el baño  
-Kazuhito respeta mi privacidad - reclamó HYDE desde la regadera  
-jum, como si tu respetarás la mía  
-Buen punto, es decir, ¿qué quieres? - HYDE odiaba que le interrumpieran sus duchas  
-mmm...nada, solo molestarte-respondió KAZ esperanzado de poder ver a un HYDE molesto y gruñón , cosa que le divertía mucho al guitarrista  
-entonces...¡FUERA!-HYDE solo asomaba la cabeza y medio dorso  
-no te enojes A-KU-MA-CHAN - esto estaba divirtiendo a KAZ  
-creo que convivir con Tet-chan te hace mal  
-oh no! -exclamó KAZ- aprendo muchas malda...digo, cosas buenas de él  
-si claaaro...como no-sarcasmo Takarai  
-si - KAZ tomaba el papel de baño y comenzaba a vendarse el brazo con el mientras se veía en el espejo  
-¡deja mi papel ! -para ese entonces HYDE ya no estaba enjabonado, estaba fuera de la ducha con una toalla amarrada en su cintura  
-wooow , que sexy te ves - le guiño un ojo y eso enojo más a HYDE  
-BAAA-KAA!- HYDE camino hacia KAZ y le quito lo que le quedaba de papel, el resto KAZ lo usaba de vendas para el brazo y la cabeza  
-HYDE, HYDE, esa palabra es muy fea para ti-KAZ se fingía ofendido  
-pues te describe perfectamente. Ahora...- abriendo la puerta del baño y señalando la salida-  
LÁRGATE! -gotitas de agua descendían de la rubia cabellera de HYDE hacía el suelo.  
-bueno-la diversión de KAZ iba a continuar - solo vine a decirte que unas fans nos enviaron una caja como con 10 sandías, por eso vine- la pose de HYDE cambió y un brillo en sus ojos nació  
-¿enserio? - sonrisa de gato risón- wooow! , las amo, a ambas !  
-si, si, las fans son grandiosas  
-lo son...-despeinando el cabello de KAZ-y yo que creí que venías a acosarme  
-ja!, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Takarai -le respondió orgulloso Kazuhito  
-juum, ¡cállate y vamos por las sandías! -HYDE salía del baño rumbo a sus sandías  
-espera - KAZ le aventaba unos pantalones-vístete  
-ah sí - tomo los pantalones y se los puso dando brinquitos-listo, vámonos!  
HYDE tomo a KAZ de la mano y se lo llevo jalando.  
-"el burro por delante"-pensó KAZ  
Llegaron a la sala donde estaba el resto del grupo , y en el centro, estaba una caja donde se podían observar unas sandías muy apetecibles.  
De la emoción HYDE dio un pequeñito salto, solo que gracias a su cabello (que seguía goteando agua) cayó en el piso mojado y se fue de espaldas  
-¿te caíste? -pregunto KAZ  
-no ,idiota estoy practicando mi muerte...  
-es muy buen actor líder- dijo Ju-ken inocentemente  
-jaja, gracias por el cumplido  
-de nada -Ju-ken lo ayudo a ponerse de pie  
-era sarcasmo querido ami..-HYDE vió como un miembro del staff se llevaba la caja de sandías  
-¡Oye!-HYDE corrió tras el  
-dígame Takarai-san - el hombre media como 2mtros de altura y tenía músculos de mastodonte  
-a...a...a dónde llevas esto? -ese hombre intimidaba con solo mirarte  
-al autobus señor, los miembros del staff salimos antes que uds.  
-¿y las sandías? - HYDE olvido el físico del hombre y solo pensó en las sandías  
-no podemos dejar que ustedes anden por ahí con esto-dijo muy amablemente  
-pero,pero yo si puedo - HYDE solo quería sandía  
-lo siento señor, mi jefe me dió órdenes  
-pero yo quiero sandías-HYDE la borde del berrinche  
-Takarai-san, si no las llevo me regañaran  
-¿y si te doy vacaciones?- negociación, un recurso muy útil  
-viajo con uds en los Tours, es como si trabajara vacacionando  
-¿y si te doy mi anillo?-el modelo apple, HYDE estaba jugando rudo  
-no , no necesito un anillo  
-mmm..¿y si te regalo a KAZ? -HYDE señalaba a KAZ como si fuera un objeto cualquiera  
-jajaja, no señor,no puedo aceptar nada- el hombre comenzó a caminar rumbo al bus con un HYDE siguiéndolo como una abeja a la miel  
-pero KAZ te puede cocinar, hasta lavaría tu ropa -HYDE quería intercambiar a KAZ por unas sandías de verdad- hasta cuando te aburras lo puedes vestir de payaso o de mokona -llegando al autobus  
-lo lamento señor -el hombre iba a subir la caja al autobus-pero no puedooo-HYDE se colgo del  
cuello del hombre y este comenzo a dar vuelta, como si fuera una ruleta  
-¡SUELTEME !- el hombre llevaba aun la caja en sus brazos  
-¡NO !¡SANDÍAS YO LAS SALVARÉ!- HYDE seguía aferrado al cuello del hombre  
-SEÑOR! - el hombre solto la caja y las sandías salieron rodando , cabe señalar que la calle estaba empinada  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- HYDE solto al hombre y salió corriendo tras las sandías.  
-ALTO, DETENGANSE !-el japones les gritaba como si estas le pudieran hacer caso- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO-un camión de carga paso velozmente matando a las sadías una tras otra  
-mis ..mis sandías-los ojistos rasgados de HYDE se llenaron de lágrimas -NO!-comenzó a  
gimotear, se puso en cuclillas , alzo las manos al cielo y...-OH MIS SANDÍAS! , TENÍAN UNA  
VIDA POR DELANTE ! ¿POR QUÉ? , ¿POR QUÉ?  
Al rededor de HYDE se formo una multitud los cuales lo veían como si fuera un loco recién escapado del manicomio  
-señor le puedo ayudar en algo? -una señora le pregunto amablemente  
-NO, NO!, dejenme solo, este sufrimiento es solo mío-HYDE lloraba desgarradoramente-nadie, nadie conoce mi sufrir ...

Desde la entrada del hotel KAZ y los demás observaban el espectáculo

-¿Tú crees que lo quieran encerrar de nuevo en el manicomio?  
-tal vez...-le respondió Jin a Ju-ken  
-me toca firmar para que lo dejen libre esta vez  
-no! me toca a mi, verdad KAZ?- inquirio Jin  
-esto-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en KAZ-salio mucho mejor de lo que me imagine  
-ahhh-negando con la cabeza-voy a preparar el café-dijo Jin  
-yo voy por las flores  
-creo que voy a preparar la velas -añadió KAZ  
-este funeral sera más largo , ¿verdad?-pregunto Jin  
-si, eran como 10 sandías, supongo que HYDE querrá honores para cada una  
-KAZ , vas a dejar a HYDE loco de verdad si le sigues matando las sandías todos los días -le reprocho Ju-ken  
-no digas tonterias-dijo KAZ-HYDE ya esta loco de verdad...

KAZ entro al hotel de nuevo y marco un número,llamada directa a Japón.  
-ÁLO- contesto una voz muy dulce  
-Hello Tet-chan - saludo KAZ  
-aaaaaaaaaaaah..¿como estas?  
-excelente!- una risa salio de KAZ- el plan salio perfecto !  
-jajaja, no lo saquen hasta que lo llegue a ver al manicomio, ok?  
-a sus órdenes patrón - señal militar  
-jajajaja,nos vemos mañana-Tetsu colgo la llamada .

-Hyde, Hyde, a ver si aprendes que nadie, absolutamente nadie, TOCA MIS BANANAS !-tomo una chaqueta y salio de la habitación rumbo al aeropuerto.  
-esta vez seré yo quien firme tu salida del lugar wuajajaja...

HAY COSAS SAGRADAS EN EL MUNDO QUE NUNCA SE DEBEN PROFANAR. HAY COSAS  
SAGRADAS PARA LOS LARUKU'S Y VAMPSROSE'S QUE NUNCA SE DEBEN PROFANAR:  
-LAS SANDÍAS DE HYDE  
-LAS MANZANAS DE YUKI  
-LA MERMELADA DE KAZ  
-Y SOBRE TODO LO SAGRADO, LAS BANANAS DE TETSU


End file.
